


Death isn’t so Bad Andrea

by hermioneg1127



Series: ETNuary [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneg1127/pseuds/hermioneg1127
Relationships: The Fixer | Andrea Brooks & The Renegade | Shane Dawson
Series: ETNuary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Death isn’t so Bad Andrea

“Dammit Justine! Help me! Please!” Andrea shrieked at the top of her lungs. The tube she was trapped in was suffocating. Trapped, with no way to get out unless Justine won. And the girl wasn’t even trying. Her claims of “I’m stupid” and the excuse of “Why’d you pick me?” were boiling Andrea’s blood. 

The tube started to fill up with a black smoke, and as soon as Andrea took one breath, she knew it was over. The smoke burned her lungs as she gasped for fresh air, clawing and banging at the tube that wouldn’t break. And then there was nothing. 

——————————————————

Death wasn’t what Andrea had expected. Sure, dying was painful, but this? It was almost peaceful. She could feel the grass on the back of her neck as she laid in a field. Looking around, Andrea noticed a house, maybe a cottage, in the distance. She quickly jumped to her feet and started running toward it.

She started to slow down when she realized that it wasn’t any regular house or cottage. The looming gate alone was enough to know that this was Joey’s house. 

“Even in the death you still haunt me Joey Graceffa.” Andrea muttered to herself. She quickly opened the gate to the house and entered the premises. She tiptoed her way up the stairs and turned the handle. With a soft click, the door to the house opened. 

“Interesting” she whispered as she crept inside. The house looked the same as it did when she died, but brighter. Like the sun it was bathing in brightened the colors. There were no scary, dark corners or overbearing staff. It was just a house. 

Andrea’s stomach started to growl so she headed to the kitchen to see if there was any food. The kitchen was very old, but everything looked up and running, like they’d been freshly dusted. She opened the refrigerator and was treated with all fo her favorite things. She pulled out a salad and closed the door. A mysterious figure stood right behind it. 

“OH MY GOD!” Andrea dropped the salad on the floor. Looking the person up and down, she realized that the man in the leather jacket was none other than Shane Dawson, the person that died before she did. 

“Hey Andrea.” He said. 

“What are you... how did you... huh?” Andrea looked around to see if anyone else was around. 

“It good to see you too. Anyways, we don’t have a lot of time, so we need to talk.” Shane walked out of the kitchen, apple in hand. 

“What do you mean not a lot of time?” Andrea frowned as she rushed after him. “You’re stuck here with me.”

“Actually, I’m not. But that’s a long story that I unfortunately don’t have enough time to explain. I have just enough time to discuss what this-“ he said as he gestured around the room “-is.” Shane sat down at the table and started to dig through his pockets. 

“So Listen, this is the after life. Anyone who dies at the house will stay here forever.”

“Forever? That sounds like a terrible after life.”

“It’s not so bad. There is of course, the slight possibility of being brought back to life, but I honestly don’t know anything about that.” Shane finally pulled out a small, leather backed journal. “I’m here is everything you need to know about how this place works. Good luck, others will be joining you shortly.”

“More people are going to die?”

“Unfortunately. But now I must get going. The Society needs me.”

“But I need you!” Andrea shouted as Shane started to fade away. “Don’t leave me!”

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. And with those final words, he was gone, leaving Andrea all alone with her thoughts. 

“Great...” she murmured as she grabbed the journal, turning it to the first page with words on it.


End file.
